Finally You Love Me
by Redelmone
Summary: Annabeth Chase dan Percy Jackson sudah lama bersahabat, mereka sekaligus adalah tetangga. Percy yang populer dan Annabeth yang anti sosial. Annabeth ternyata diam-diam mencintai Percy sudah sejak lama tapi Percy sudah punya pacar. / AU/ RnR?
" _Babe_ , bukan itu maksudku. sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Aku harus menyelesaikan essai untuk kelas bahasa. Tugas itu sudah harus dikumpulkan besok."

Annabeth Chase menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar nada memelas Percy saat berbicara dengan pacarnya di telpon. Annabeth dan Percy Jackson sudah bersahabat sejak SMP, dan sampai sekarang Annabeth masih belum mengerti mengapa Percy memilih pacar yang sifatnya sangat _bitchy_ seperti Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Besok aku antar pulang ya? Iya, maaf, tadi aku buru-buru soalnya. Itu.. Annabeth sudah menungguku."

Percy melirik Annabeth dengan pandangan minta maaf. Anabeth pikir tentu saja Percy merasa tidak enak hati terhadapnya, si Rachel itu selalu bersikap amat sangat menyebalkan terhadap dirinya, dia punya kecenderungan untuk memaki-maki Annabeth karena menurutnya tidak ada persahabatan antara remaja laki-laki dan perempuan di dunia ini yang benar-benar murni persahabatan. Saat Percy menceritakan hal itu padanya, Annabeth hanya tertawa hambar. Tapi dia tidak membantah. Mungkin Rachel Dare benar, walau tidak sepenuhnya benar sih.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare! kau tahu itu tidak benar," suara Percy mulai meninggi.

Annabeth sangat tahu, Itu tanda bahwa Rachel Dare mulai menuduh yang macam-macam tentag Percy dan Annabeth.

"Baik, aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Annabeth meletakan buku yang sedang dia baca ke atas meja kemudian menunduk untuk menuliskan beberapa hal penting ke dalam catatannya. Saat dia mengangkat muka, Percy sedang menatapnya.

"Pergilah," ucap Annabeth lembut sambil mengulas sebuah senyum kecil yang menenangkan.

"tapi, apa kau tak masalah? Aku selalu merepotkanmu Anna." Percy tampak merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan Annabeth, tapi dia juga harus segera pergi atau Rachel akan marah. Dan membujuk Rachel yang sedang marah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Kau bersikap seolah ini yang pertama saja. Lagi pula ini tidak gratis, kau harus mentraktirku nanti." Annabeth menyenggol bahu Percy sambil tertawa, lalu kembali menulis.

"kau malaikat-ku Anna." Ucap Percy, sambil tersenyum.

Annabeth adalah sahabat terbaiknya, dia selalu mengerti Percy meskipun sang sahabat selalu merepotkan. "Jangan tutup jendelamu nanti malam, oke?"

Annabet melirik percy sekilas. "Sampai ketemu nanti malam kalau begitu."

Annabeth tau bahwa dirinya hanya menjadi sekedar 'malaikat' bagi Percy, bukan seorang gadis yang bisa dijadikan pacar. lagi pula apa menarik dirinya dibanding dengan Rachel Dare, sang primadona sekolah sekaligus kapten _cheerleaders_. Dia hanya cewek kutu buku galak yang sudah cukup hanya menjadi sahabat sekaligus tetangga Percy. Annabeth tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika persahabat mereka selama empat tahun terakhir ini menjadi rusak hanya karena rasa cinta sepihak yang dia rasakan.

Annabet berhenti menulis, memilih memperhatikan Percy di depannya yang sedang buru-buru memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan menyambar jaketnya dari kursi. Rambut hitam berantakan yang membingkai wajahnya, binar ceria pada iris hijau laut yang kontras dengan warna kulit terangnya, dan senyumnya yang khas.

Astaga! Annabeth menyukai segala hal tentang Percy.

Meskipun Percy sangat malas membaca buku, meskipunPpercy selalu membuatnya kesal dengan ocehannya tentang gadis-gadis cantik dan sexy, meskipun Percy selalu mengantuk saat mereka belajar bersama, dan meskipun Percy selalu meminjam koleksi kaset-kaset lagu pop punk miliknya tanpa izin, atau bahkan meskipun Percy selalu merepotkan annabeth dengan PRnya.

Saat annabeth sedang asik melamun, tiba-tiba Percy mencondongkan badannya kedepan, mencium pipinya dengan cepat dan berlari melewati dua adik kembarnya yang sedang bermain perang-perangan di depan pintu.

"Ingat, jangan tutup jendelamu ya, jelek!" teriak Percy begitu dia berhasil melewati si kembar yang menghalangi pintu.

"Cieee…. Kak Percy mencium pipi si galak itu! kau lihat tidak?" bobby berseru sambil menyenggol bahu Matthew.

Matthew membuat teropong dari kedua telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Annabeth. "wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus Bob. Hahahaha…"

"Anak nakal, kucubit kalian!" Annabeth meloncat berdiri dan meregangkan jari-jari tanganya sambil menyeringai jahil ke arah Bob dan Matthew.

"Lariiiiiiiii!"

Dan permainan kejar-kejaran yang sudah biasa terjadi antara si gadis galak dan adik-adiknya yang nakal pun dimulai.

* * *

DUK

DUK

Suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya membuat Annabeth bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya di tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan novel yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Annabeth berjalan ke arah jendela kamar, menyingkap kain tirai yang menutupi jendela kaca itu ke samping untuk menemukan Percy yang nyengir padanya dari balik kaca.

"Tundukan kepalamu kalau tidak ingin benjol." Kata Annabeth sambil membuka jendela kamarnya.

Percy yang tadinya menunduk menghindari jendela segera melompat masuk, duduk di kusen jendela dan melepas sepatunya. Setelah itu melompat ke atas tempat tidur Annabeth yang empuk.

"Dingin sekali di luar. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan tutup jendelamu," kata Percy, dia memeriksa novel yang tadinya di pakai Annabeth untuk menutupi wajahnya sambil tiduran. "R.L. Stine, Goosebumps. Seleramu memang selalu tak terduga Anna." Percy terkekeh.

Annabeth memutar bola matanya, "Kau sendiri kan yang bilang di luar dingin. Dan apa yang salah dengan membaca Goosebumps." Kata Annabeth sambil merampas novelnya lalu duduk di samping Percy yang berbaring.

"Jadi si Dare itu ngambek lagi?"

"Rachelku sudah kembali manis seperti biasa. Keponakannya ulang tahun, jadi wajar kan kalau dia marah aku tidak menemaninya ke acara keponakannya itu." Jawab Percy, menyeringai pada Annabeth.

"Kau bertemu keluarganya?!" tanya Annabeth keras, nyaris menjerit.

"Sttt! Jangan berisik. Aku akan dilempar ibumu keluar kalau dia tau aku ke kamarmu lagi." Kata Percy sambil membekap mulut Annabeth dari samping, setengah merangkul.

Percy mungkin tidak sadar, bahwa jantung Annabeth berdebar-debar saat ini. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya Annabeth mendorong Percy dengan sikutnya sehingga Percy kembali terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Annabeth membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Percy dan mulai berubah serius.

"kau tidak pernah sekalipun ke rumah gadis-gadis yang kau kencani dulu," kata Annabeth, dia berusaha menutupi kegusaran dalam nada suaranya, "Kau benar-benar serius dengan si Dare ini ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku main-main kan? Rachel gadi termanis yang pernah ku kenal."

"Apa sikapnya semanis wajahnya?" balas Annabeth.

"Jangan salah paham Anna, dia mungkin agak menjengkelkan dan merepotkan, tapi banyak hal baik tentang dirinya. Dia banyak disalahpahami orang-orang. Dia bukan hanya gadis cantik, sexy, populer yang tidak berotak seperti yang mungkin kau pikirkan. Iya, aku tau itu yang kau pikirkan tentangnya. Dan aku tidak mengencaninya hanya karena wajah dan tubuhnya, atau kepopulerannya." Kata Percy, mulai serius juga, dia sekarang telah duduk dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Annabeth.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama saat kau berkencan dengan Elisa, Bella, dan Ami. Bahwa kau berkencan dengan mereka bukan hanya karena wajah cantik mereka, kau juga bilang bahwa mereka punya kebaikan hati yang tersembunyi, tapi padah akhirnya kau memutuskan mereka kan?" Annabeth mencoba berargumen, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Percy juga akan meninggalkan Dare nantinya.

"Kami berpisah bukan karena aku hanya ingin mengoleksi gadis-gadis cantik Annabeth, aku tidak sepicik itu. Kami hanya akhirnya menyadari bahwa kami tidak cocok lagi. Meskipun aku mengakui bahwa akau tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan pada Rachel saat ini."

"Aku tau kau tidak picik, dan aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau picik." Annabeth menatap novel di pangkuannya.

Annabeth pikir dia sangat mengenal Percy, tetapi ternyata dia salah. Dia sudah banyak salah menilai hubungan Percy dan mantan-mantannya saat ini.

"Anna, Kau mungkin bisa berteman dengan Rachel, dia juga agak tertarik pada Arsitektur. Dia sangat jago menggambar." Percy berusaha menenangkan Annabeth. Percy pikir mungkin Annabeth takut Percy akan melupakannya karena akhirnya menemukan wanita yang benar-benar dia sayangi selain Ibunya dan Annabeth. Tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya Annabeth merasa sangat sakit saat ini. Hatinya sakit. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar cemburu pada gadis-gadis di sekitar Percy seperti saat ini. Kapan Percy bisa benar-benar melihatnya sebagai perempuan? KapanPercy akan menyukainya? Kapan Percy akan peka terhadap perasaannya? Mungkin tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan bagi Annabeth. Mereka bersahabat sudah sangat lama, sudah sangat.. sangat dekat, seperti saudara juga. Tapi hanya itu. Tidak ada kemungkinan untuk lebih lagi. Percy tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai perempuan, dan Annabeth terlalu pengecut untuk membuat Percy menyadarinya.

"Essay punyamu kutaruh di atas meja belajar. Traktir aku pas jam makan siang besok." Kata Annabeth sambil membuka kembali novelnya. Membaca selalu membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Oia, aku lupa tujuanku ke sini." Percy menepuk jidatnya kemudian bangkit menuju meja belajar Annabeth.

"Perch…" panggil Annabeth, "apa pendapatmu tentang aku?"

"Kau?" Percy memegang dagunya, berpura-pura berpikir, kemudian seulas senyum membayang di wajahnya, senyum hangat saat berpikir tentang Annabeth.

"Kau baik, Kau malaikat penolongku, kau satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku, teman banyak, sahabat? Hanya Annabeth. Kau cerewet dan galak tapi manis. Kau pembawa kehangatan untukku, kau adikku, kau kakakku, kau … gadis keras kepala dengan selera aneh, penuh perhatian, baik hati, tulus, penyayang. Kau brilliant, kau cewek paling keren di muka bumi. Kau perempuan nomor dua dalam hidupku. Berada di bagian atas dalam daftar orang-orang yang kusayang." Percy kembali duduk di samping Annabeth, mengacak rambut Annabeth.

"Aku cantik?" tanya Annabeth.

Percy mengerutkan kening, "Tentu saja. Kau bisa melihatnya setiap kali kau menatap cermin. Dan kau punya lebih dari sekedar cantik."

"Kalau aku cantik, kenapa dia tidak menyukaiku?"

"wah..wah.. tunggu dulu, siapa cowok bodoh yang tidak menyukaimu itu?"

 _Kau, bodoh._

Annabeth diam saja.

"Dengar Anna," Percy memegang bahunya, "Kau cantik. Kau lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis bodoh itu. Mereka tidak sekeren dirimu. Dan yang lebih cantiknya lagi, kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau cantik. Kau bisa mendapatkan cowok manapun yang kau mau."

"Cowok manapun?"

"Cowok manapun. Cowok itu idiot jika dia tidak jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu."

 _Bohong._

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta setengah mati padaku." Annabeth mulai blakblakan.

"Aku kan beda."

 _Ya, itu dia._

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada cowok yang kau sukai itu bahwa kau mencintainya, aku tau kau pemberani. Aku yakin dia akan langsung memintamu menjadi pacarnya. Kalau tidak, aku akan menendangnya."

 _Tendang dirimu sendiri kalau begitu._

"Aku pulang dulu ya, jangan membaca sampai larut. Jam makan siang besok aku tunggu aku di kantin, di pojok biasa." Percy berdiri dan mendekati jendela, dia membuka jendela dan melongok ke bawah. "Ugh.. aku harus mengembalikan tangganya lagi."

"Percy Jackson…" Percy sudah akan melangkahi bingkai jendela ke luar jika saja Annabeth tidak memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya dan nada suara yang terdengar aneh. Dia menoleh, melihat Annabeth menatapnya dengan serius, dan mimik muka yang sendu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau mendengar sebuah rahasia?" Annabeth balas bertanya.

Mata Percy langsung membulat. Dia bersandar pada kusen jendela dan nyengir, "Annabeth Case yang tertutup akhirnya mau berbagi rahasia pribadinya dengan Percy Jackson yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia eh? Ini pasti mimpi, hehehe…"

Annabeth tidak menanggapi, dia menatap lurus-lurus mata Percy. Melihat Annabeth sangat serius tentang rahasia yang akan dikatakannya mebuat cengiran Percy meluntur.

"Baiklah, rahasia apa?"

Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik… empat detik… Percy menunggu.

Annabeth menarik nafas berat, memejamkan mata kemudian membukanya seirama dengan hembusan nafasnya.

"Aku mencintai Percy Jackson."

* * *

TBC


End file.
